1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door glass clamp device, and more particularly, to a door glass clamp device capable of preventing a mounting badness of a door glass.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a door window regulator of an automobile is a device opening and closing an opening part provided in a door via a door glass.
The door window regulator of the automobile has been fixedly mounted with two rails on a module plate in a height direction of the automobile in the state in which the two rails are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval in a length direction of the automobile, wherein a carrier plate capable of mounting the door glass thereon is fitted into each rail so as to be guided and moved along the rail and the carrier plate is connected to a driving motor via a cable.
The carrier plate includes a glass clamp to which the door glass may be fitted and mounted and a rail mounting part fitted so as to be guided and moved to the rail.
However, in the structure of the carrier plate according to the prior art, when an insertion of the glass is not complete, the glass is mounted at the left side and right side clamps, while being inclined, to cause assembly badness, whereby the noise of wind is introduced after the glass is closed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.